Meu amor
by Kusanagi-PR
Summary: Mas foi naquele dia,naquele instante,que tudo mudou para aqueles dois...


Meu amor

My sexy love

(Meu amor sexy)

So sexy

(Tão sexy)

Mmm...

Hm...

Em lugar distante de Konoha,mas precisamente na floresta,havia um lugar pouco conhecido pelos habitantes de lá,este lugar era testemunha de momentos bastante felizes para duas pessoas,mas as vezes..tristes para foram sempre sozinhos em relação à ter alguém especial.Já amaram,mas nunca foram ?Sempre eles não tem alguém com quem compartilhar de suas alegrias.

Mas foi naquele dia,naquele instante,que tudo mudou para aqueles dois:

Tudo começa quando uma Kunoichi de aproximadamente 23 anos,cabelos loiros com uma franja cobrindo metade de seu rosto,olhos azuis que lembravam os céus estrelados,estava perdida em seus pensamentos,distante da realidade que a rodiava."Por que só essas coisas acontecem comigo?"Pensava enquanto se dirijia para a precisava ficar sozinha,coisa que tinha feito ultimamente,ia para longe do grande vilarejo para saltitar entre as árvores daquela imensa floresta.

Só parou quando chegou naquele lugar:podia ver o viralejo todo daquele lugar,nada escapava aos seus olhos,ainda tinha a sorte de ver aquele céu bem estralado.

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

(Ela faz os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem)

-Ino-chan?O que faz aqui?

Ino ao virar para a esquerda se depara com um rapaz loiro,olhos azuis como os dela.

-Eu é quem te pergunto Naruto.-Respondeu docemente fazendo o loiro se arrepiar com aquela demonstração de carinho por parte dela.

Just one touch...

(apenas um toque...)

Naruto estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore,local onde a Ino costuma exitar ela vai se aproximando do jovem já sentando ao seu apenas de sentila começa a ficar ainda mais arrepiado do que antes...

And I erupt like a volcano and cover her with my love

(E eu entro em erupção como um vulcão e a cubro com o meu amor)

Prendendo aquela sensação como um vulcão prestes a explodir.

Baby girl you make me say

(Minha menininha você me faz dizer)

Silêncio por parte de ambos,palavras não eram ouvidas,só o barulho do vento batendo nas á mirados fixamente no céu,não tinham coragem para em carar um ao outro.

-Bem...ainda não me...respondeu...-Naruto finalmente se pronuncia.

-Ahn...bem...eu costumo vir aqui...sei lá...meditar um pouco.

-Tudo bém se não quiser me dizer...-Ele se vira para ela.-...eu também venho aqui para meditar,afinal...esquece.

-O que foi?Pode falar.

OoOOo

And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)

(Eu apenas não posso pensar)(em qualquer outra coisa que eu prefira fazer)

-Mas mesmo se eu lhe falar,você não entederia.-Disse melancolicamente.

-Não entendo o que é sempre ficar sozinha...-Disse docemente.-Naruto?

Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)

(Depois de ouvir você cantar)(cantar o meu nome como você faz)

Naruto arrepiou ao escutar seu nome daquela forma...tão carinhosa.

-É...sabe,já se sentiu com monte de amigos,mas sempre se sente só como se estivesse sobrando?

-Ninguém mais do que eu pra saber disso.-Disse divertidamente.-Podemos estar rodeados de pessoas...mas sempre fica...um vazio.

Ho! When we do our thing (when we do the things we do)

(Ho! Quando nos fazemos as nossas coisas)(Quando nós fazemos as coisas que fazemos)

-É por isso que eu tó aqui...se for para ficar rodeado de pessoas e mesmo assim se sentir só...prefiro ficar sozinho.

Ino expantou-se...como Naruto podia ter uma idéia...tão parecida com as dela?Ele entendia muito bem como ela se sentia.

Baby girl you make me say... OooOOo

(Minha doce menina você me faz dizer...)

Num ato impulsivo,Ino o abraça deixando o rapaz ainda mais confuso do que estava se formando naquele local,algo não...um que para ambos,principalmente para Naruto,era algo novo.

Sexy love

(Meu amor sexy)

-Naruto...-Ela fala.-Já...amou alguém?

-Não sei...-Ele se levanta,desvencilhando do abraço dela.-...mas...acho que...estou sentido isso agora.

Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby)

(Garota,as coisas que você faz)(oh baby, baby)

Keep me sprung

(Você me deixa louco)

Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)

(Me faz correr para você)(oh baby, I)

Naruto começa a caminhar em passos rapidos para lonje dela,enquanto Ino tenta raciocinar as palavras que sairam ,nem ninguém demonstrará o que estava sentido por ela antes.

-Naruto!!!-Ela sai correndo atrás do loiro e em outro impulso acaba por beija-lo e derruba-lo no chão,não se separando dele.

OoOo I love

(Eu amo)

Making love to you

(Fazer amor com você)

Baby girl you know your my

(Menininha você sabe que é meu)

Sexy love

(Amor sexy)

Eles param o beijo para recuperar o folêgo.

-Você é o meu amor.-Disse ela.

-Agora eu sei disso.

I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug

(Estou tão viciado,como se ela fosse a mais doce das drogas)

Just enough... Still too much

(Apenas o suficiente...ainda não é o bastante)

Say that I'm slippin' up sprung on love be above

(Digo que estou sonhado por estar louco de amor,não posso me controlar)

I can't help she makes me say

(Ela me faz dizer)

OoOOo

Sem incertezas,sem duvidas,ambos estavão ali,deitados e se amando.Não precisavam dizer nada,pois o que estavão fazendo valia mais.

And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)

(Eu apenas não posso pensar)(em qualquer outra coisa que eu prefira fazer)

Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)

(Depois de ouvir você cantar)(cantar o meu nome como você faz)

Ho! when we do our thing (when we do the things we do)

(Ho! Quando nos fazemos as nossas coisas)(Quando nós fazemos as coisas que fazemos)

Baby girl you make me say... OooOOo

(Minha doce menina você me faz dizer...)

My sexy love

(Meu amor sexy)

Ino pensava em varias coisas:Como seria dali para frente?O que os outros iriam pensar?"Mas Quer saber...que se danem os outros!"Era o que só tinha vontade de te-lo só para Naruto...bem...não pensava em nada(N/A:que novidade)até por que estava muito ocupado para pensar em quelquer outra coisa.

Baby what we doing makes the sun come up

(Gata o que estamos fazendo faz o sol nascer)

Keep on lovin' til it goes back down

(Continue me amando até que ele se ponha)

And I don't know what I'd do if I would loose your touch

(E eu não sei o que faço,eu não resisto ao seu toque)

That's why I'm always keeping you around

(E esse é o motivo pelo qual eu sempre te deixo por aqui)

My sexy love

(Meu amor sexy)

Logo o sol nasce ambos ropem o beijo e ficam adimirando aquela bela vista.

-Ino...-Ele a chama.-Queria que isso ficasse só entre nos.

-Mas...por que?

-Existe coisas nos quais a gente ganha,que ninguém precisa ficar sabendo.-Ele continua.-É por isso,quero preservar esse momento só para nos dois.

She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up

(Ela faz os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem)

Ino fica deitada por cima dele olhando-o de modo bem carinhoso até se pronunciar.

-É por isso que você é o meu amor.

-Como eu lhe disse:agora eu sei.

...just one touch...

(...apenas um toque...)

FIM


End file.
